The Storm Of Dragons
by Hairy Tail
Summary: "Let's make a team, like Team Natsu!" "Sure, what should should our team name be? "Uh, what do you think about when you think of fire, water, nature, and earth?" "The 4 Elements?" "That's lame..." "How about Team Storm?" "Huh? Why?" "'Cause when you think of storms, you think of rain, leaves blowing around, dirt flying around, and lightning causing fire." "Deal!" "Team Storm!"


**Tip; italics are thoughts. Italics with dialogue marks are dragons, speaking in the child's mind.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><span>The Storm Of Dragons<span>

Chapter One

The Nature Dragon

"Huh?" A three year old with stunning bluish green eyes and blackish brown hair sat up groggily.

"Where I?" Confuzzled, she walked over to a tree near where she slept before and rested her back against it. "Where Mommy, Daddy?" A frown made its way over to her face. "Thwey weeb mwee? No!" She stared.

"Woah!" A large shadow made its way towards the tree the girl was sitting against.

"_Hello, little one. Your parents left you because they were too poor to raise you. I'm sorry._" The youthful female peered up... up... up!

"Woah!" She repeated in awe. "Who yew?"

The stranger blinked, her feminine eyes sparkling with humor. "_I am known as Haru, the dragon of nature. Otherwise simply known as Haru, the nature dragon_."

"D- dagon?"

"_Incorrect,_" Haru corrected gently. "_Dragon. Jjj-err-a-gon._"

"Incowweck," The girl repeated obediently. "Dwagon. Jjj-uhh-a-gon."

The dragon sighed patiently. "_What's your name, young one?_"

"N- name?"

"_What did your friends and family call you?_"

"Caw me... what?" The three year old stared at the beautifully green scaled dragon uncertainly.

Haru sighed sympathetically. "_You poor child... How about Midori? And Hana as your last name. It means Green Flower."_

The newly named Midori Hana brightened at the name. "Gween Fowwa! Gween Fowwa!"

Haru chuckled lightly. _I was going to teach her Nature Dragon Slaying Magic when I sensed the skill within her. Eh, can't back out now, can't I?_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~Two Years Later~<span>_**

"_Yay! Now you can-"_

"How the heck do I learn how to kill dragons and have magic and stuff?" interrupted Midori quite rudely, Haru might add.

"_Well, you already had magic in you, as I-_"

"How the heck did I already have magic in me?" interrupted Midori quite rudely, Haru might add.

"_I've inserted magic little by little into your body as the years passed. So-_"

"How the heck did you do that?" interrupted Midori quite rudely, Haru might add.

"_I have my reasons. Now I-_"

"How the heck d-"

"_WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES?!_" a very pissed off dragon roared.

"O- okay," Midori said meekly, then grinned cheekily. "What should I do?"

"_Okay, okay_." Haru rolled her eyes, then pointed her tail towards a stick. "_Chew._"

"You're evil. Wait, WHAT?" Midori shrieked.

The green scaled dragon snickered audibly. "_Eat. Dragons eat their element, which allows them to gain strength and speed and all that crap. Therefore, it's only reasonable for dragon slayers to eat their element, too. In conclusion, you should eat twigs, branches, trees, leaves, wood, grass, et cetera_."

The seven year old sweatdropped. "Stop using scientific words! And aren't those 'food' basically the same thing?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~Two Years<span>_**** Later~**

"_Okay, Midori,_" Haru said seriously. "_I am going to teach you how to run. Really fast. FAST._"

Midori nodded and saluted. "Why?"

"_What do you think when your imagine forests?_" Haru simply asked wisely.

Midori tapped her chin, her eyes wandering around her. "Er, leaves." As Haru nodded, she continued, "Trees. Green stuff. Dirt? And, uh, breezes-"

Haru pointed a claw at her discipline. "_Huyahh! That's it! And wind is fast, no?_"

Midori had barely the time to ask, "What?" before the impatient dragon continued on.

"_And that all adds up to you, being a Nature Dragon Slayer, needs to be fast. FAASSSSTTTT._"

Midori shrugged. "Okay. But how are you going to teach me the ability to be fast?" She grinned toothily, and when this story says tooth-ily, it means fang-ily.

That somehow makes me think of fangirlys. (god that's weird)

Haru growled, "_You must run swiftly, with ease, without stopping. I shall teach you how._"

Midori nodded seriously and saluted again, with an additional bow. "Aye, sir! Method one."

"_Method one,_" Haru repeated, "_Wait, nevermind. No methods. I'm just gonna teach you._"

Midori facesmacked (another version of facepalm, but smacking her face with her palm instead of palming her face with her palm). "Okay, then..."

"_There are several factors that go into being a good runner, and believe it or not, it isn't all about speed and agility. But actually, in this case, it is, but whatever. To build your endurance and increase your speed as a runner, you have to learn how to take care of your body. But taking care of yourself doesn't stop at stretching, it also includes eating a proper diet and wearing the right type of running shoes. _

"_Since you are very much a vegetarian, the diet is all right. Just check your calories and servings on your food every time you eat, alright? 2,000 calories per day. Split a bag of Cheetos four ways. That rhymed._"

Midori shuddered. "I _hate_ hot Cheetos. Like, _ugh!_"

Haru rolled her eyes. "_Anyways, for one thing to help, choose a time of day that you like to run. Some people have difficulty running first thing in the morning on an empty stomach, and others thrive on 5 AM runs. Find the time of day that works best for your body and gradually add distance and_ _speed._"

Midori nodded. "Alright. I suppose I'll run to warm up right after I wake, then in the evening for training and stuff I can run. For, like, real. Something like that."

"_Also, put on a running outfit that makes you feel energized and swift. While some people actually enjoy the heavy feel of a sweatshirt that makes them sweat it out, others prefer lightweight shorts and sweat-reducing material. Wear the clothing that you feel most comfortable in._

"_Since you already have your favored outfit, that isn't a problem._" Haru indicated to Midori's outfit.

Midori wore a turquoise shirt with a short, ruffled rich green skirt with slight frills that only reached to her thighs. She wore green and white cute tennis shoes, but sometimes wore green and black tennis shoes, so her 'running shoes' problem was not, in fact, a problem.

"_Road running shoes should be worn on concrete and other hard, manmade surfaces. Trail running shoes should be worn for off-road running on dirt trails, sandy beaches, and rocky or muddy paths. _

"_Know if you have a high-arch, a normal arch, or a flat foot. The arch of your foot will determine how your foot moves as you run. If your foot hits the ground equally, choose a neutral shoe. If you over-pronate your foot by rolling inward too much, choose a shoe for stability or motion control. If you supinate your foot by rolling outward too much, choose a shoe with a lot of cushioning and flexibility. _

"_But that's kinda disgusting, because I hate feet, because they're disgusting, and I like paws better, like mine, which are pretty hot- _("No, they're not," Midori deadpanned), _so don't take your shoes off-_ ("I wasn't going to!" Midori snapped) _because I hate feet, especially smelly bare feet, which are quite disgusting, so-_ ("I would like it if you continued on about _running_ instead of rambling on about how much _feet_ are _disgusting._" Midori snorted.)

"_But, I have already enchanted every single pair of your shoes, even your party shoes, and your loved boots, to magically fit you perfectly no matter if your feet are big, be always clean, so they're your LIFE shoes. Never lose them. Or else._"

Midori shuddered in fear and saluted for the third time.

"_So, your shoes fit you perfectly. Does it not feel comfortable?_"

Midori nodded. "Yes! Wait, no. Wait, huh?"

Haru sighed. "_I've also enchanted them so that no matter where you are, whether it be on rocks, or a road, or snow, you can run swiftly and wonderfully._"

Midori danced in glee. "Hurrah!"

"_Also, stretch every mile or so when your training to run. For normal people, they stretch every half mile. But you're not normal,_" Haru assured her student.

Midori sulked in a corner that she happened to find in the forest. "That's comforting."

Haru beamed. "_I know, right?_" Then she proceeded to rattle off many methods of stretching.

After that, she continued, "_You should also time yourself. When you're in your teens, I'd expect you to run a mile in, the very most, seven minutes and thirty-three seconds. _(Midori sweatdropped. "So precise!") _But for now, you can just run a mile in twenty. You're pretty young, after all._"

Midori looked hurt. "Don't underestimate me!"

"_When you run, start at a slow pace then gradually go faster. Don't go out on a full sixty hours per mile run. I don't want you to die._"

Midori sulked in another corner she happened to find in the forest. "'_I don't want you to get hurt'_ would've been better."

Haru sniffed. "_Control your breathing patterns,_" She continued, "_Breathe in, breathe out. Inhale, outhale._"

Midori whacked the dragon on the head. "You mean _'exhale'_."

The great green dragon rolled it's eyes. "_Same thing. Also, make sure your posture is correct. Demonstrate!_" She beckoned to her discipline dramatically.

Midori obliged.

Haru clapped her paws. "_Quite wonderful. Lengthen your stride, but not too much so that it would put strain on your legs. Yes, that's fine. Go from this tree,_" she pointed, "_to that tree,_" she pointed to a large tree far, far away. "_That indicates a one mile mark. See ya!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~One Year Later~<span>_**

"_Nature Dragon's ROAR!_" Wind rushed around Midori as grass, leaves, twigs, and even the occasional young tree blew out of the now eight year old's mouth. The magical attack amounted to destroying some rocks. And trees. And creating a hole in the ground.

"HA! That was _awesome_, wasn't it? Wasn't it?" Midori beamed.

"_Pfft_," Haru snorted. "_It's supposed to be like this!_" She demonstrated. "_Nature Dragon's ROAR!_" Wind rushed around Haru as grass, leaves, branches, and full grown trees flew out of her mouth. All in all, it was more than twice the amount of power than Midori's attack. They were now facing a clean road of dirt... that led to the sky.

"_Geez_, dragon! You destroyed the entire forest!" Midori pointed accusingly at Haru.

Haru rolled her eyes. "_Well, what else was I supposed to do? Make my attack as weak and pathetic as yours?_"

Midori scowled. "I- I did that on purpose! Yeah... haha, no."

"_Haha, no,_" Haru agreed. "_Okay! Run a mile in ten minutes! You should be able to do it! Most children older than you can only run a mile in, say, fifteen minutes. Come on!"_

"Aw, _whaaat_?"

"_Go! Shoo!_"

Midori huffed, then set off.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~Eight months later~<span>_**

"Haru? _Haru?!_ Where are you? Don't leave me!" Midori ran through the forest. "_HARU!_"

The child had woken up that day and didn't find Haru in her nest. She had searched the entire morning, and now it was afternoon.

Midori collapsed, her heart aching and legs throbbing. "Haru..." She looked in every crook and cranny of the forest. The eight year old was exhausted. Tears slipped from her eyes. She curled into a small ball and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

"Don't leave me..."

Above her, the wind sighed, blowing its air through the forest. Midori's hair whipped around, leaves flowing harmlessly around her.

Above her, the sky cried, letting its tears fall down into the forest. Midori's clothing became drenched, and rain stampeded onto the ground.

Midori sighed and got up. "Guess it's no use for me to stay here and catch a cold, eh?"

_I'm going home_.

She began walking towards the tree she always slept on. The leaves and branches of the tree offered much shelter from the rain, and it was pretty comfy, too. In her point of view.

"Waah-!" She tripped. "Oof~! Eh? What's this?" She noticed a box and a plastic bag with a piece of paper inside of it- probably to keep the rain from ruining the paper. She picked up the plastic bag thingy thing and noticed words scrawled neatly on the paper. _Wonder what this is about?_ She picked up the box, and, with the plastic bag in her other hand, ran quickly to her tree, climbed it, and sat down. She wiped the raindrops off the plastic sheet and peered at it.

_Hello, my child. _

_It is Haru here. _

_You probably know that I'm gone by the time you read this. _

_Inside the box is a necklace. It is enchanted, and is able to heal people, even the holder itself. _

Midori furrowed her eyebrows uncertainly and decided to rip the box open. "Wow!" She gasped, drying her tears with her hand. Inside, like the letter said, was a chain with a light green charm/lacrima emerald gem in the shape of a leaf. She continued reading the letter.

_All you must do to activate its powers is to press the leaf onto the wound you intend to heal. Then, in roughly five seconds, it should begin to heal the injury._

_If it is a minor injury, like a simple scratch, it will cut off only the tip of the leaf, revealing the dark green underneath. If it is a major wound, like poisonous bite, it will easily cut off a quarter. Often half of the light green. _

_But then, everything has a cost. Since it will not drain your magical energy, it will instead make the light green fade into dark green. When it is completely a rich, dark green color, you will not be able to heal. The you must wait until there is light green again, then you may heal. Restoring an entirely dark green leaf to only light green will take approximately 30 minutes._

_Since it is in the shape of a leaf, only a nature/plant/wood user may obtain it and gain the ability to heal, using this charm._

_Use your new possession wisely, and be granted generous rewards._

_I wish you luck,_

_Midori,_

_My child,_

_Haru_

Midori stared at the letter for quite some time, reading and rereading it countless times.

_Midori, my child..._

_Midori, my chil..._

_Midori, my chi..._

_Midori, my ch..._

_Midori, my c..._

_Midori, my..._

_Midori, m..._

_Midori..._

_Midor..._

_Mido..._

_Mid..._

_Mi..._

_M..._

Midori sighed inaudibly. She gathered her prized treasure up and swept away to her fine tree.

Then, perched on top of her tree, she delicately held the necklace up and put it on.

Midori stared at her new piece of jewelry, fingering it. She frowned, and unknowingly conjured a leaf out of nowhere.

She muttered, "Guess I'll have to test it out." And, without a second thought, sliced it against her left arm.

Midori clenched her teeth together. "Ow!" Then, quickly, she held the leaf on the necklace against her cut. Within seconds, her skin was back to the way it was before.

Midori smiled sadly, tears glistening on her eyes. "Amazing..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Explanation Section<span>**

**Whoops, got a bit depressing there D;**

**Uh, the running tips are real, I searched it up on Google, #YOLO..**

**Okay, so basically, this necklace is magical, blah blah blah. **

**It has two layers: Light green and dark green. At first, it is a pretty bright green color (not pale. I hate pale green). Then, when Midori, the owner, heals somebody, depending on how drastic it is, the light green will disappear and the dark green underneath it will be revealed. That indicated the cool down stuffs. **

**When the leaf thing is completely dark green, Midori will have to wait approximately thirty minutes for the entire leaf to be bright green again. **

**Uhuh so **

**ALSO the chain is not magical. Only the leaf is.**

**Click [_Next _] to read _Chapter 2: The Fire Dragon. _**

**Summary of _Chapter 2: The Fire Dragon_**

**Akai Honou, a female with amber eyes and messy and short red hair _becomes a fire dragon slayer._**

**that was a short summary**

**~HT**


End file.
